


Humanity amongst bloodshed

by tenthousand_sins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Everything Is Unresolved, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Multiple, Revenge, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthousand_sins/pseuds/tenthousand_sins
Summary: Excerpt: "She was out here in the ruins of a world she no longer recognized; her husband killed in cold blod; under the earth and yet not buried; her little son kidnapped by her husband's murderer. Nora pressed her lips tightly together and shook her had. She was alive. And she had a mission: to find her son and to bring justice to the man who had shot Nate mercilessly. And to save the people out here who clung relentless to their lives among all the rubble, chaos and violence." Nora, as the only survivor of the Vault 111, goes on a frenzied search for her abducted son and tries to do justice in the midst of this post-apocalyptic world. Soon, however, the boundaries between right and wrong blur, and morality is an expensive commodity that not everyone can afford. Or wants.





	Humanity amongst bloodshed

Thoughtfully he looked at the critical values. There was a threatening narrow pass in the energy supply. Maybe they could divert electricity from one of the nearby settlements. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Also, the outdated machines would not be in service for much longer. He put the clipboard aside and stared at his hands, estimating roughly the numbers in his head. When things went well and they regulated the influx of coolant, the prewar system could stay in operation for another two months perhaps. After that he urgently needed to consider an alternative. 

Or he would do what had been bothering him for years. Now that he was old and sick more than ever. Suddenly the door slid open and a young scientist scurried quickly into his office.  
"I asked not to be disturbed," he said casually without raising his head.  
"Forgive me, Father, but it's about the vault."  
His head jerked up. He looked at the woman who just handed him another clipboard as an explanation for her disruption. 

Apparently this difficult decision was taken from him. He flipped through the papers and quickly scanned the information. The data was more than alarming. The condition of the facility had deteriorated rapidly, there were fatal mistakes in the life support system. He did not have much time.

"Start the recovery process immediately. Instruct Dr. Ayo to send a synth patrol to monitor her."  
He handed her the clipboard back.  
"The experiment must not be falsified under any circumstances."  
He looked the scientist in the eye.  
"Father?"  
She frowned.  
"Intervention on our part is strictly forbidden."  
She nodded curtly and disappeared as quickly as she had come.

He leaned back in his chair, wondering what his next steps would be. He had to be patient now but he could not help but notice that he was excited. He has to make good use of this energy. He would immediately go to Advanced Systems and to talk to Doctor Li. His personal project had to be accelerated. It was a strange feeling that came from deep within him. Illogical, arbitrary and yet he was sure that he would meet her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!  
> For years I've been just the quit reader and lurker on this site but now I've decided to step out of the shadow and post my own stories. So my mother tongue isn't English so I hope I don't make too many mistakes. I see it as a chance to improve my skills but I would be glad if I could find a beta reader! Maybe somebody will take pity on me lol. I already posted this story in my native language on another side, so it's more or less a translation.  
> I based this chapter on a terminal entry by Shaun you can find once you are the head of the Institute.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and your time!  
> Tenthousand Sins


End file.
